


1.19: Her Royal Highness

by JustLikeTheSong



Series: NYC Spin-Off 'Verse [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTheSong/pseuds/JustLikeTheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) When Santana secretly brings a new room mate to the loft, the gang decides to road trip to Lima in time for McKinley's senior prom. Kurt and Blaine attend dinner at the Hudson-Hummel house.</p><p>(2) Santana goes with Brittany to McKinley's senior prom.</p><p>(3) After a road trip with her friends to Lima, Rachel has dinner with her dads at Breadstix the night of McKinley's senior prom, and encounters Finn for the first time since the school play in November.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladies of Importance

[Blaine](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8f4e9e480c6e709378325c09d1810e90/tumblr_mn9usjgkcW1qcyb0lo1_250.gif) winced in sympathy when [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4ca8d2b14cf75355ed241a635ad2ad3a/tumblr_mhwzhx8kKA1s12hw5o3_250.gif) let out yet another loud sneeze.  He heard [Rachel](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mewkmoFuYS1qilqg8.png) tsk on the other side of Kurt as she handed him a tissue but also tried to shuffle away from him a little on the couch.  The three of them were eating Chinese food on the couch and watching Patti LuPone’s **“Entrances, Exits, and Everything Inbetween”**.  Kurt had been feeling under the weather since yesterday.  Blaine looked at his boyfriend, taking in his red nose and watery eyes, and slipped an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Maybe you have springtime allergies, Kurt,” Rachel said, biting into a spring roll, her eyes fixed on Ms. LuPone’s face on their TV screen.

 

Kurt shook his head. “The only thing I’m allergic to is cat hair.”  Blaine couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he sounded with his nose all stuffy, but he frowned when Kurt sneezed again.

 

It was only when Rachel got cold and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over all of their laps, that things started to click into place.

 

“What’s on this?” Kurt said, sounding grossed out.  He bent his head over the blanket and plucked something up.  Blaine leaned over to inspect what was caught between Kurt’s fingers.

 

“It’s some sort of blonde hair.”

 

“Brittany’s?” Rachel asked. “Santana took this blanket in her room the other night.”

 

Kurt flicked his hand over the blanket. “I don’t know, Rachel, did Brittany have a buzz cut the last time we saw her. These hairs are way too short to be hers. Ugh! They’re all over the blanket!”

 

He stood up, doing a little dance as though to rid himself of any stray mysterious hairs and Rachel glared at him, gathering up the blanket for herself.

 

“Oh God.” Kurt sneezed again, rubbing at his eyes furiously.

 

“Kurt, stop!” Blaine said, getting up and grasping his boyfriend’s wrists, pulling them away from his eyes.  “I think...I think those are cat hairs. Don’t touch your eyes.”

 

“My eyes are going to fall out,” Kurt gasped, “my air passages are going to close up and I’m going to die.”

 

“I’ll run to the store and get you some allergy medication,” Blaine told him, leading Kurt, who had his eyes squeezed shut, his face crumpled up in a grimace, to sit over in the kitchen.

 

“But how did cat hair get all over this blanket?” Rachel wondered.

 

“Alright, nerds, turn whatever crap you’re watching off because Kevser just gave me the final season of Xena on DVD and I’m watching it right now,” [Santana](http://24.media.tumblr.com/cd164c01fcdb0c2aa08ed751e5743e6f/tumblr_mrg6t5S3BY1s57bimo1_250.png) said as she walked in, tossing her jacket on the table and holding up a burned disc marked **“Xena 6”** triumphantly.  Blaine looked down at her jacket as Kurt sneezed again.

 

“Santana, you have little blonde hairs on your jacket,” he said.

 

Santana stared at him for a second and then grabbed her jacket, chin jutting out. “Way to be weird, Anderson,” she snapped, tucking the jacket under her arm.

 

“There are hairs all over this too!” Rachel cried, shaking the blanket in accusation. “And you were using it last.”

 

Santana’s eyes darted around the room, from Blaine, who raised his eyebrows, to Rachel, still holding up the blanket, to Kurt, who groaned and rubbed his nose pitifully.

 

“Santana, you need to tell me right now if you’ve brought some feline in here to slowly kill me,” Kurt said, reaching blindly for Blaine, who handed him a tissue.

 

Santana sighed and placed her jacket back on the table, disappearing into her room, only to emerge a minute later with a tiny [kitten](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ljkmdknSSB1qifohro1_500.jpg) in her hands.

 

“Oh my God,” Rachel squealed, her eyes popping open wide as she rushed over to pet it, but Santana curled protectively around the little thing and Blaine could’ve sworn she hissed.

 

“Is it a cat?” Kurt grumbled to Blaine.

 

“Yes.  Santana, we can’t have pets in this apartment,” Blaine said, crossing his arms. No amount of adorableness was going to make him budge on this issue.

 

“Especially ones that do this to me,” Kurt said, pointing to his own face and frowning in Santana’s general direction.

 

“I know, I know,” Santana said, ducking out of Rachel’s reach, “it’s just,” she held the kitten up and Blaine had to stop himself from grinning at it, “I found her on the street. She was going to die without me.”

 

“Awwww,” Rachel said, finally sneaking close enough to rub a finger on the kitten’s head, “she even looks like Brittany.”

“Berry, I will cut off those fingertips,” Santana warned, edging away from her.

 

“I’m sure your cat is very cute, but she needs to go,” Kurt said, “I mean, you could have told me about this when you saw me suffering from allergies.”

 

Santana shrugged. “That was sort of the added bonus.”

 

Kurt reached out and swatted her arm.

 

“Hey!” She growled. “You’re the one who wants me to go drown her in the Hudson, cat-killer.”  Kurt managed to somehow roll his eyes without opening them.

 

“There must be some sort of pet shelter we can take her to,” Blaine said, “or maybe we can give her away?”

 

“I’m not giving her to some stranger! Besides, it would take too long to find someone.”

 

Kurt sneezed again. “Okay, please take it away from me right now.”

 

Santana glared at him and walked over to the couch, flopping down with the kitten in her lap.  She reluctantly let Rachel pet the kitten and sat, staring at the television screen, her previous good mood obviously gone.  Blaine decided not to push the issue that second, and instead rooted around in the cupboards.

 

“Oh, hey, we actually have some Benadryl,” he exclaimed when he spied some in their spice cupboard.

 

“Thank God,” Kurt said, “but it’s a temporary solution.”

 

“I think I have a permanent one,” Santana announced, handing the kitten over to a delighted Rachel and retreating to her room.

 

***

 

After a quick Skype call, it was decided that Brittany would take care of the kitten Santana had found.  Brittany was delighted at the prospect of a companion for Lord Tubbington, and Santana was set to take the train to Lima in a couple of days anyway, to be Brittany’s date for senior prom.

 

Realizing that they had nothing to do that same weekend, Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel decided they would return home too, to visit family.  Santana’s [fake I.D.](http://static.wetpaint.me/glee/ROOT/photos/460_340/Naya-fake-id-3013248334469603954.jpg) allowed them to rent a car instead of paying for four train tickets, and two days later, they set out on their very first road trip since moving to New York.

 

[Santana ](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnnisnuPNP1qff89y.jpg)drove, and [Blaine](http://38.media.tumblr.com/08816823ee32cd6e7dd978c6ce5cab80/tumblr_mratng4Z321qg49w0o2_1280.jpg) sat with her in the front, the kitten in a small , since they were both more night owls anyway. [Kurt](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_leddnogvQX1qeqs24.jpg) was practically passed out on allergy medication, mumbling softly in his sleep as [Rachel](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_llztafa5qa1qc977ho1_500.jpg) used him as a pillow.

 

“You must be excited to see Brittany,” Blaine said, looking at Santana in the glow of the dashboard.

 

“No, Captain Obvious,” Santana retorted, staring straight forward, “I don’t care at all about seeing my girlfriend in person for the first time in over two months.”

 

Blaine let out a low whistle. “I hope seeing her improves your mood.”

 

Blaine hummed along with the music on the radio for a moment before Santana spoke again.

 

“You and Kurt are lucky.  Long distance is no joy ride.”

 

He thought back to the rough patch Santana had hit with Brittany back in February.  “But it’s almost over, right? You guys have made it work.  She’ll be here in New York soon.”

 

Santana drummed her hands against the steering wheel.  “Brittany’s stressed as hell about graduating. And, I’m kind of worried that she’s just coming here because I’m here.”

 

“There are a lot of opportunities in the city-”

 

“I know. But she hasn’t applied to any colleges because she doesn’t think she’ll get in. Part of me thinks that if she didn’t graduate this year, she’d move to New York anyway, without her diploma.” Santana bit her lip.

 

Blaine studied her profile, and then reached over and patted her arm. “She just needs to believe in herself.  And you believe in her, right?”

 

Santana rolled her eyes. “Again with the obvious statements. So insightful, Yoda.”

 

Blaine smirked. “I try.”

 

He leaned back in his seat, smiling when Santana started to sing along with the music softly and joining in.  He couldn’t imagine what being away from Kurt for such long periods would be like, and he was glad he didn’t have to experience that.  But he did know that Kurt missed his family, and this weekend was perfect for them all to reconnect with everyone back in Ohio.

 

“No sleeping,” Santana warned, and Blaine raised his coffee in salute.  They had a long drive ahead of them.

 

***

 

“No, no, Dad, I said cilantro. That’s the spinach for the salad.” [Kurt](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7db80428a2f65a2dfa35afdcdd5f26b7/tumblr_mrvu5kVv5d1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) waved his hands, shooing [his dad](http://static.tvtome.com/images/genie_images/news_hub/uploaded/radiumgirlnews136754764907/421GLEE_Ep421-Sc28_002.jpg) away from the stove.  He had seemed a lot more upbeat ever since Santana dropped he and Blaine off at the Hudson-Hummel residence.  [Blaine](http://31.media.tumblr.com/ca68288dae3362204cff0571dde82574/tumblr_ms9qt8xAal1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) figured it was because his boyfriend was finally able to ease up on the allergy meds, which made him drowsy.  The two of them had spent the afternoon with Finn and his new girlfriend, Kate, and were now preparing dinner for the evening.

 

“Alright, kid,” Burt said in amusement, “I can always go hang out in the living room with my wife if I’m making too much trouble in here.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Kurt gave Burt reprimanding glare as he pulled on the oven mitts to check on the roast. “You promised that the three of us would make the meal for tonight, and you’re not getting out of it. We’ll find something else for you to do.”

 

“Burt, if you want, you can slice up the kiwis for the dessert,” Blaine said, handing Kurt the paprika just as he put his palm out.

 

“It’s a little scary how in tune you two are,” Burt said, shaking his head as he pulled out a knife and cutting board.

 

Kurt jumped in time with Blaine’s heart when the doorbell rang.

 

“The guest of honor is here!” Kurt clapped his mittened hands together, looking at Blaine with a smile.  Blaine returned it nervously and offered his hand.

 

“Let’s go let her in, then.”

 

They made their way to the front door together and opened it.

 

There was [Mom](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Zf8YhralU_8/TnDNmMiQzlI/AAAAAAAAd4I/NwyjSmEyfjE/s400/LeaSalonga.JPG), clutching a bottle of expensive white wine, with a polite smile plastered on her face.

 

“Mom,” Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek and draw her inside, “hi.”

 

“Mrs. Anderson,” Kurt exclaimed, “it’s lovely to meet you. I’m so glad you could make it. I hope you like roast chicken, but if you don’t we have a lot of other food, except - “ he let out an odd little laugh, “I already know that you do like chicken because Blaine told me you did.” Blaine ducked his head and smiled when Kurt deliberately bit down on his lip to stop talking.

 

“Kurt,” Mom said, extending her hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you lately. I’m so glad to finally meet the young man who makes Blaine so happy.”

 

Kurt beamed at this, glancing over at Blaine with shining eyes and shaking Mom’s hand enthusiastically.  He ushered her inside and shut the door behind her before slipping his hand back into Blaine’s.

 

“The guys are cooking tonight,” Blaine said, “so why don’t you join Kurt’s stepmother in the living room until everything’s ready? We’ll make some introductions first and then you can just relax.”

 

Mom nodded, holding on to the bottle of wine like it was a security blanket. Blaine could tell she was just as nervous as he felt. It was a big deal for them both, her meeting both Kurt and Kurt’s parents in one evening, especially since he and Kurt had been together for over two years now.

 

“Carole,” Kurt called, his voice bright, as they rounded the corner. [Carole](http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Romy+Rosemont+Premiere+20th+Century+Fox+Glee+sn1VqAeGqFol.jpg) was sitting in Burt’s chair, nibbling on a mango salad Kurt had prepared for her earlier.

 

“Oh,” she said when she saw them, putting the salad down and easing up onto her feet, one hand pushing her up and the other on her round belly.  Blaine’s stomach did a little flip whenever he remembered that soon Kurt would have a little brother or sister. He was a surprise baby himself, and despite the difficulties in his family, he knew Kurt’s would shower their newest addition with love and care.  “Mrs. Anderson,” Carole said, offering her hand.

 

“Please, call me Maria,” Mom said, shaking Carole’s hand gently, “Blaine has told me you’re due this summer. Congratulations.”

 

Blaine smiled as the two women exchanged pleasantries. Mom was trying. Things had been awkward ever since his fallout with Dad back in February, but they were both making more of an effort to talk and stay in each other’s lives. It felt good to know at least one of his parents did want to be in his life and accept him and the people in it.  The nerves clearly dancing on Mom’s face made him want to take her aside and tell her to relax; she had good intentions and what seemed to be an open mind, and that’s all he asked. The evening was bound to be a little weird, but he just wanted everyone to get along, especially Kurt and Mom.

 

He and Kurt offered to get Carole and Mom something to sip on before dinner and then made their way back to the kitchen, where Burt was managing to keep dinner on schedule despite three different burners and the oven going.

 

“Alright, you’re here,” he said when he saw them, stepping aside when Kurt rushed over to the stove, “why don’t I let you two take over and I’ll go make my introductions?”

 

He winked at Blaine, and left them alone, carrying a glass of juice for Carole and two fingers of brandy for Mom.

 

Kurt turned to Blaine, taking his hands. “How are you doing? Feeling okay?”

 

“I’m great,” Blaine replied, squeezing his hands back, “as long as you’re feeling okay. I know you’ve been working yourself into nervousness over this ever since we made the plans a couple days ago.”

 

Kurt blew out a breath, his eyes shining.  “I just...I know this is important - she is important to you. I want to make a good impression. I feel like I’m in the presence of royalty and I’m about to commit some horrible faux pas and start a cold war.”

 

“You’re important to me,” Blaine said, kissing his cheek, “and trust me, she’s just as nervous as you are.”

 

It was a typical Friday night dinner at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Finn and Kate were gone to get dinner before chaperoning the prom, but the five of them sat down to a carefully planned and enthusiastically prepared heart-healthy meal.  Mom loosened up a little after her brandy and a glass of the wine she had brought, Kurt made several jokes, half of which only Burt and Blaine understood, Burt and Kurt bickered over the amount of salt allowed in the dishes, and Carole helped bring Mom out of her shell with pregnancy talk.

 

Blaine participated in conversations, making a bet with Burt on the next football game, helping Kurt regale their parents with stories of their adventures busking (Burt turned beet red when they recounted the bachelorette party and Carole laughed loudly, winking at Mom, who covered a smile with her hand), and protesting when Mom started in on an embarrassing anecdote about his five-year-old self starring in the kindergarten class play about eating your vegetables as a turnip. But mostly, he sat back and watched these two parts of his life come together, a smile on his face and a warm, full feeling in his chest. Mom was polite and reserved, a contrast to Burt’s corny jokes and Carole’s easy teasing, but somehow it all seemed to work.  Kurt took his hand under the table and smiled at him, cheeks pink from the spirited conversation he was having and maybe the same sort of feeling inside that Blaine had too.

After dinner and dishes, Blaine found himself next to Mom on the couch, with Kurt on his other side.  Carole and Burt cuddled together on the La-Z-Boy and they all conversed quietly, the dim glow of the lamps and the hearty meal making everyone sleepy and content.  When Kurt dozed off, his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder, Burt and Carole chuckled, making him jerk awake.

 

“Well, I think that’s a good note to leave on,” Mom said gently, smiling.

 

“These young kids just don’t have the energy we did,” Burt joked, even as Carole yawned in his lap.

 

“We’ll walk you out,” Kurt murmured sleepily, but Blaine and Mom urged him to stay put, getting up themselves and heading to the door.

 

“Thanks for coming tonight,” Blaine said as he helped Mom into her jacket, “it means a lot to me.”

 

“Blaine,” Mom said, reaching for his hand, “I know things with our family have been...strained.  But I want you to know that your happiness is what matters to me.  And it’s clear Kurt makes you happy.  He’s a lovely young man and I’m glad I finally had the chance to meet him.”

 

Blaine smiled, pulling Mom into a hug.  “Well, we shouldn’t wait too long before you see him next, then.”

 

“I’d like that,” Mom said, her eyes bright.

 


	2. Promenade

“You almost ready, Britt?” [Santana](http://static.becomegorgeous.com/gallery/pictures/naya-rivera-fashion-style-becomegorgeous15.jpg) called. She was sitting on Brittany’s bed, dangling a piece of string for the [kitten](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ljkmdknSSB1qifohro1_500.jpg) she had brought all the way from New York to give to her girlfriend, waiting to leave for prom.

 

“Close your eyes!”

 

Smirking, Santana shut her eyes, biting her lip when she heard the rustle of a dress and the soft padding of feet.  Brittany’s hand cupped her cheek and then soft, root-beer flavored lips covered her own.  She opened her eyes when Brittany pulled away and took in the sight of her [girlfriend](http://www.heather-morris.org/gallery/albums/Shoots/Professional%20Shoots%20-%20Outtakes/002/a05.jpg) in her dress for prom.

 

“You look amazing,” she said, and Brittany did a twirl before pulling Santana to her feet.

 

“And you look so beautiful. You’re like a sexy wasp.”

 

“Well, my words have been known to sting,” Santana said with a shrug and a wink.  She picked up Brittany’s [corsage](http://www.festusflowerandgiftshoppe.com/images/CorsageMarch2012DD_web.JPG) from its container and slipped it on her wrist for her, and then Brittany slid [one](http://pics.davesgarden.com/pics/2009/06/05/Gwendalou/3407bb.jpg) on Santana’s in return.  Santana took Brittany’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  “This will be our last one of these together. High school prom.”

 

Brittany looked down and shrugged.  Santana frowned.  “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Brittany sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be so worried about graduating this year, but I can’t help it. I have so much studying to do, and tutoring sessions, and my presidential duties. I feel like it’s all piling up.” She gave Santana a smile.  “But maybe Princess Abernathy will be able to keep Lord Tubbington company so he stops taking up all my time talking about his gambling debt and I can concentrate more. If they get along, that is.”

 

Santana smiled and looked down at the bed, where the kitten - Princess Abernathy, apparently - was pawing hesitantly at a grouchy-looking Lord Tubbington.  “I’m sure they will. And if they don’t, she’ll just have to show him who’s boss.”

 

Brittany sat down on the bed, picking up Princess Abernathy.  “I know you’re royalty, but I can tell you’re still nervous about your new home and Lord Tubbington.  All these changes must be scary.”  She looked up at Santana.  “I was thinking...before we go, maybe we could sing to her?  To ease her worries.”

 

Santana glanced at the clock. They had time.  She liked to make an entrance, after all.  “What song did you have in mind?” She asked, sitting down next to Brittany.

 

Brittany petted the kitten gently.  “Do you remember in junior year when you’d call me in the middle of the night sometimes?”

 

“Yeah.” Santana remembered the nights when she couldn’t sleep, her insides too twisted up with fear and self-doubt and anxiety over her growing understanding of her feelings for Brittany and her sexuality.  She’d call Brittany, even if it was four in the morning, and she’d always answer.  “You’d sing me to sleep over the phone.  Always that same song.”

 

“I just really think Princess Abernathy would like to hear it.”

 

“Okay. Let’s sing it together.”

 

“ _[When your heart feels heavy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUllzhCV3WY&list=PL736B45358C8ECF2C&index=4),_ ” Santana began, “ _and you wish the morning would not come to bring another day…_ ”

 

“ _When your world feels empty_ ,” Brittany harmonized with her softly, “ _and your night collides into your day, bringing misery…_ ”

 

Brittany put down the kitten and took Santana’s hands, staring down at them.

 

“ _Oh I see your hurt, love, and I feel your pain…_ ”

 

Santana watched as Brittany shut her eyes and her voice slowly faded away, leaving only Santana singing.  A small smile played on Brittany’s lips and she seemed to sag with relief. It was pretty clear the song wasn’t meant for Princess Abernathy. Santana strengthened her voice.

 

“ _Come into these arms and feel my love. Come into these arms; I’ll comfort you…_ ”

 

Brittany opened her eyes and Santana tugged her forward, wrapping her arms around her as she continued to sing.  Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana’s neck with a sigh. This year had been hard on both of them, but she couldn’t imagine the worries and stress Brittany had been feeling.  All she could do was be there for her and let her know she believed in her.

 

“ _Come into these arms and I’ll love you…_ ”

 

***

 

“Interesting [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=JZjBZQPhEnE#t=13) choice,” Santana said as she and Brittany entered the prom, which was in full spring. [Artie](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mes8h1fyAr1qilqg8.png) and [Sam](http://cdn01.cdnwp.celebuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/14/Chord-Overstreet10-695x1024.jpg) were up on the stage working the crowd, and Brittany was already bopping to the song. Santana raised her eyebrow at the decorations.  “What theme did you pick, Britt?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t pick it,” Brittany said, “as the magnifying class president of McKinley, I let my opponent and his running mate choose this year.  Besides, I had more important things on my mind.”

 

Santana looked around a little more.  Sam and Artie had chosen the prom theme, which, as far as she could figure (she wasn’t a giant nerd, after all), was a combination of **Star Wars** and **Lord of the Rings**.  Couples were posing for photos beside a life-size Darth Vader cut out, she and Brittany had passed between two medieval looking towers on the way in, there were little Han Solo action figures stuck in cubes of Jello, and paper trees with faces decorated the walls.

 

“If you win queen tonight, are they gonna give you a crown of daisies?” Santana asked, her lip curling.

 

Brittany looked delighted at the prospect.  “Oh, I hope so! Come on; let’s dance!”

 

They joined [Mike](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-oRhh10rR0us/TxYEFNZRrnI/AAAAAAAAMqg/ARf4CPvhBOk/s400/137151792_171429.jpg) and [Tina](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f04e40ed5c16b613b4f3ddda6339d596/tumblr_msoj1dnAeY1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) on the dance floor, and soon other members of the glee club came to dance with them.  Some of them Santana didn’t know very well, like Puck’s [half-brother](http://img.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/jacob-artist-glee-1__oPt.jpg) who came out of nowhere and his date, [Unique](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6a1cb201bb51590e858689741e5edb63/tumblr_mmozi6kA4p1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg), whom Santana remembered from Vocal Adrenaline last year, but [Sugar](http://d2yyx5by6rv88c.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/a/l/alyce6743_7.jpg) squealed and hugged her and [Joe](http://25.media.tumblr.com/70b5b96f4fd07e582af4c04f7549e97b/tumblr_mhb8bxOFyz1r9jzq9o1_500.jpg) nervously introduced his girlfriend, [Kitty](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131009130837/glee/images/2/25/KittyPromDress3.gif), who immediately started grilling her about her friendship with Quinn (apparently Kitty was a huge fan of Q).

 

“Listen, Meow Mix,” Santana finally snapped when Kitty physically inserted herself between her and Brittany to yell in her ear about how Quinn revolutionized the role of Cheerio captain, “maybe you’re just sexually frustrated because Jesus boy won’t put out, and that’s led to this weird obsession with Fabray, but I’m trying to gets my dance on with my girl at her prom, so go find someone else to supply you with spank bank material. Hey, Sam dated her; go talk to him.”  Kitty glared at her but turned on her heel and pulled Joe away, who shrugged apologetically.

 

Brittany hugged Santana from behind, laughing. “I miss having you around. I don’t think anyone has ever been able to rob Kitty of words. The closest was probably when Tina called her Fancy Feast one time.”

 

“Did she?” Santana gave a confused Tina a thumbs up. “First of all, wanky. Second, I’m not surprised. Girl Chang has quite the aptitude for verbal beatdowns.”

 

“Her favorite target is Finn.”

 

Santana nodded. “Makes sense.”  She spotted [Finn](http://www2.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Cory+Monteith+Suits+Men+s+Suit+4lzEPBZ5IWLl.jpg) across the room just then and sent him a sardonic smile, laughing when the lumberjack attempted to dance next to his hot [redhead](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6usly4BX51qcpno5o1_500.jpg) of a date.

 

The [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AcIMqIP77U) changed to something slow and Santana grinned when Brittany pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around Britt’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder, curving her shoulders into her when she felt her girlfriend’s hands smoothing down her back.

 

After a moment, Santana frowned and looked toward the stage, noticing a [dark-haired girl](http://userserve-ak.last.fm/serve/_/69170950/Lindsay+Pearce+PNG.png) making angsty faces at Trouty, who was dancing with some [girl](http://31.media.tumblr.com/5e183e6df06c14a2f5c2ba4b92192e6a/tumblr_mspqiibcH51s3fphgo3_r1_250.png) in a neckbrace and looking away guiltily, while she sang a downer song overdramatically.

 

“I see Rachel’s clone is carrying on her tradition of singing a totally unromantic song when people are trying to get fresh with their dates at prom,” Santana said to Brittany, narrowing her eyes, “do I need to break some fingers?”

 

Brittany looked over at the girl.  “Oh, Harmony’s just upset because she’s been in love with Sam all year and he finally agreed to make out with her and go to prom with her, but then he went to New York…”

 

“...and now he’s back where he belongs, worshiping the ground Mercedes walks on,” Santana finished, “Well, as long as Berry 2.0 knows it, I guess I’ll put up with her mood-killer song.”

 

Brittany smiled. “I know how to take your mind off the lyrics.”

 

Santana cocked her head and then smirked as Brittany leaned in for a kiss.

 

***

 

Prom was almost over, and after a night spent kissing, dancing with, and flirting with her girlfriend, as well as firing off at least four hilarious insults at the losers she used to put up with at this school and watching Britt and Mike have a dance off, Santana was in a great mood.  Some of the girls from the glee club (Tina, Unique, Kitty, and some girl named [Dottie Kazatori](http://www.shopweddingdress.co.uk/upfile/Wedding%20Accessories/Jackets/Gorgeous%20Organza%20Ruched%20Wedding%20Dress%20Jackets.jpg)) were up on stage [singing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=381y6tSsTRk) while Brittany twirled Santana around over and over, making her dizzy and breathless. Mike, Finn, and Finn’s date joined them, and Santana wished her roommates - her friends - were there, too, but they’d have a big reunion with the Old New Directions at Mr. Schue’s wedding soon.

 

The song ended and [Coach Sylvester](http://31.media.tumblr.com/9489bfa6ffc88b5843c9993cc85ce9e2/tumblr_mspqiibcH51s3fphgo4_r1_500.png) stepped in front of the mic, telling all the nominees for prom court to stop wasting her time and get on the stage.  Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and smacked her ass as she made her way up to join Tina and Neckbrace, while Sam, [Stoner Brett](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b79c53a705d53fefb22bb5d278cc1d19/tumblr_mspqiibcH51s3fphgo2_r1_400.png), and some mullet-head lined up on the other side.

 

“Your king that literally nobody cares about is...Sam Evans!” Sue said, reading his name off a piece of paper.  The crowd cheered and Sam pumped his fist, before flinching when Sue just threw his plastic crown at him.

 

“And now, the only part that matters...and will be meaningless in a few short hours anyway, because no one outside the population of lemmings in this high school gives a damn about prom royalty...” Sue said, opening a second envelope, “your 2013 prom queen is...Brittany S. Pierce!”

 

Santana’s heart swooped and she cupped her hands around her mouth to let out a loud “Woo!” as her old nemesis, [Becky Jackson](http://www.glamour.com/entertainment/blogs/obsessed/2012/09/22/0922-lauren-potter-glee_ob.jpg), went over to Brittany and placed a sparkly plastic tiara on her head.  Brittany was beaming, radiant, and she blew a kiss in Santana’s direction.

 

“And now your king and queen will share a spotlight dance, and I will go find somewhere to vomit because of what is sure to be a revolting display of vapid teenage indulgence,” Coach Sylvester said into the microphone before knocking the stand over, leaving the stage with Becky in tow.

 

Jake Puckerman and Joe took the stage to [sing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eT464L1YRA) the spotlight number, and Santana pursed her lips as Sam and Brittany began to dance together.

 

“ _...we were young and wild and free…_ ”

 

This wouldn’t do at all.

 

She elbowed her way through the crowd and strutted over to the dancing pair, tossing her hair back.  “Fish Lips,” Santana said cordially, tapping Sam on the shoulder, “mind if I cut in and dance with my queen?”

 

“ _...when you’re lying here in my arms, I’m finding it hard to believe, we’re in heaven…_ ”

 

“By all means,” Sam said, and Santana gave him a genuine smile.  Santana took his place and he pulled Neckbrace out onto the floor.  Brittany held her close as the crowd around them applauded and maybe Santana never won prom queen when she was in high school, but she was more than okay with the titles of royal consort and first lady.

  
“ _...now our dreams are coming true; through the good times and the bad, I’ll be standing there by you…_ ”

 

Other couples filled the floor. Mike and Tina grinned over at them and Artie spun his chair around with a shrieking Sugar in his lap, but Santana only had eyes for Brittany.

 

Best. prom. ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little weirded out that both RIB+ and I had the idea for Brittany to serenade a cat. At least mine turns into something more?
> 
> Songs:
> 
> -Comfort (White Lightning) - Santana ft. Brittany  
> \- White and Nerdy (Weird Al Yankovic) - Sam and Artie  
> \- Skyscraper (Demi Lovato) - Harmony  
> \- I Love It (Icona Pop) - Tina, Unique, Kitty, Dottie Kazatori  
> \- Heaven (Bryan Adams) - Jake and Joe


	3. From Princess to Queen

Rachel hadn’t planned on returning to Lima until Mr. Schuester’s wedding in a few weeks.  She had so many complicated emotions about her hometown and her experiences growing up there.  She’d spent her first few months in New York running away from heartbreak and the girl whose heart had been broken, but it was only recently that she felt she had truly started to move on and grow from everything that had happened.  Being back in the town where she has been bullied for years, where she had experienced her first love, where she had struggled throughout high school to learn how to balance caring about herself and her dreams and caring about other people made her feel vulnerable.

 

Luckily, her dads were free this weekend, so she wouldn’t be wandering around Lima alone while Santana went to McKinley’s prom and Kurt and Blaine had dinner with their parents.

 

The three of them were at **_Breadstix_ ** for dinner and [Rachel](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/410x540/g_j/glamour_gl_31jan11_b.jpg) was chattering away, telling [Daddy](http://www.papermag.com/upload/2012/01/portlandia_recap_episode_two_o/portlandia_jeff_goldblum.jpg) and [Papa](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20060508221216/muppet/images/6/61/Carrottop.jpg) all about her plans for them to visit New York in the summer and all the sight-seeing they’d do.

 

“..of course, some of the items on my itinerary are quite expensive, so save up! I’d like us to go see at least seven shows on Broadway, depending on how long you stay. And we’re going to have so much fun shopping; I need a new winter coat for starters -”

 

“Sweetie,” Papa said, patting her hand, “that all sounds wonderful. But we have something we’d like to talk to you about.”

 

Rachel placed her hands in her lap and looked at them expectantly.

 

“You know we are so proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished this year. And seeing that smile on your face again makes me very happy,” Daddy said gently, “but we’re a little concerned that you haven’t mentioned any plans to get a job for the summer.”

 

Rachel frowned in confusion. Blaine had talked to her about getting summer jobs, but between their occasional busking efforts and her allowance, she was fine. “Well, NYADA offers opportunities to participate in several summer productions, but it isn’t paid work. It’s going to be excellent experience for me and look great on my resume.”

 

Papa nodded. “That’s great! But Rachel, you do need a source of income. When you’re in school in the fall and winter, we’re happy to provide for you and give you an allowance, but during the summer, you need to earn your own money.”

 

Rachel’s heart dropped.  “A-are you cutting me off?!” She leaned forward, eyes pleading. Papa and Daddy were frowning at her. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

“Nothing!” Daddy waved his hands in reassurance. “Honey, this isn’t about punishing you. You’ve proven to us that while you’ll always be our baby, you are a young woman capable of looking after herself and living on her own. We just want to encourage you to be a little more self-sufficient.  We’re always going to be there for you, but Rachel, we believe in you.”

 

“We know you can do anything you put your mind to,” Papa said, “including balancing a summer job and being involved in performance productions, if that’s what you want.”

 

Rachel leaned back in her seat, looking down. “Well, you’ve certainly given me a lot to think about. Oh!” She looked back up, a determined glint in her eye. “I’ll just have to forego the NYADA projects and begin my work as a professional actress sooner than I thought! I’m sure I’ll be able to find a production that pays me for my talents. You’re right, Daddy, Papa; I shouldn’t waste my summer on unpaid projects when I can find plays that compensate me!”

 

Papa and Daddy exchanged a smile.

 

“Well, that’s not exactly what we meant,” Daddy said, sounding amused, “but if anyone can line up enough gigs for an entire summer right after her first year of college, it’s our little Rachela.”

 

Rachel beamed at him, clapping her hands together once.

 

“Uh, hey, Rachel.”

 

Rachel stilled at the sound of Finn’s voice, pausing for a moment before turning in her seat to look at [him](http://www2.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Cory+Monteith+Suits+Men+s+Suit+4lzEPBZ5IWLl.jpg).

 

“Finn,” she said, “...hello.” She remained seated in the booth, dimly aware that the proper thing to do was probably getting up and giving him a hug or something, but she couldn’t seem to love. She stared up at him, looking sharp in a lovely blue suit.

 

“Good evening, Finn,” Daddy said, his voice going deep like it did when he wanted to seem intimidating.

 

Finn started a little, looking away from Rachel at her dads. “Mister and Mister Berry; it’s good to see you.

 

“Hiram,” Papa said slowly, eyes darting from Finn to Rachel, “I think I left my wallet in the car. Come help me look for it?”

 

Rachel took a couple deep breaths in the awkward, silent moment it took for Daddy and Papa to leave the table. Finn shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

 

“How’re you doing?” He asked, lifting up a hand and letting it fall back to his side.

 

Rachel smiled and it wasn’t as forced as she thought it would be. “I’m doing very well, thank you. How have you been? Are you chaperoning prom tonight?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Finn said, scratching the back of his neck, “I’m good. And yeah. We just stopped here for dinner and we’re heading there now. Kate’s just paying the bill.”

 

Kate? Rachel looked over to the front desk and saw a beautiful red-headed [woman](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6usly4BX51qcpno5o1_500.jpg) with her head tilted down, signing a receipt.

 

“I see,” Rachel said quietly, “are you and she…?”

 

Finn’s cheeks were turning red. “Yeah, it’s a new thing...Puck congratulated me for getting the banana split in dating when I showed him her picture. I don’t really know what he meant by that.” His eyes widened. “Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

 

Rachel smiled softly. “It’s okay. I’m...I’m glad you’re...happy.” Maybe it wasn’t as simple as that, but it wasn’t a lie, she realized. She had never wanted Finn to be unhappy, and if a new girlfriend was adding to his happiness, she didn’t want to be petty about it.

 

“What about you? Are you seeing anyone in New York?”

 

Rachel’s thoughts flashed briefly to Derick, the serenade, and how she’d probably scared a perfectly nice guy off because she didn’t want to be hurt again.  She shook her head. “I’m just concentrating on me right now.”

 

Finn gave her that half-smile that would always hold a piece of her heart as Kate walked over to them.

 

“Ready to go?” She asked, taking his arm.

 

“Yeah. Thanks for dinner. Uh, this is Rachel. Rachel, Kate.”

 

Kate’s eyes widened in recognition and Rachel blushed. She wondered what version of herself Kate knew about.  “It’s nice to meet you,” Rachel said, her smile a little more strained now.  Luckily, her dads were walking back in the restaurant and Finn was glancing down at his watch, suddenly more fidgety than he was before.

 

Kate smiled. “You, too. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She laughed at Rachel’s frown. “A lot of good things, I promise.”

 

“Right,” Finn said, blushing hard, “we should get going. Don’t want to be late to the prom and let Jake spike the punch. I know Puck was trying to talk him into it.” He nodded at Daddy and Papa as they took their seats. “Have a good night, Rachel.”

 

Rachel watched as Finn and Kate walked away, and he met her eyes briefly when he paused to hold the door open for his date, raising his hand in a hesitant wave.  Rachel smiled at him and nodded her head once, wistful as she remembered their prom last year.  Finn had been her king then.

 

But now she was her own queen.

 

***

 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t immediately inform me of this development,” [Rachel](http://www.teenvogue.com/industry/blogs/entertainment/assets_c/2009/10/lea-michelle-tv-pata-thumb-233x349.jpg) chided [Kurt and Blaine](http://media.tumblr.com/b845bb01a43739c197d40a20b11da43c/tumblr_inline_mmarftZG971qz4rgp.png) the following morning, glaring at them from across the table at the _**Lima Bean**_.

 

“We didn’t want to bother you with the news,” Blaine said.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know you’d run into Finn and Kate at Breadstix? I didn’t know you and your dads were going there for dinner! Blaine and I thought we’d wait until we were back in New York to tell you, so it wouldn’t ruin your weekend.”

 

Rachel narrowed her eyes, trying to find fault in this reasoning. “Well,” she said, “I suppose that was thoughtful of you. Luckily, it didn’t ruin anything anyway. I think I truly have moved on, though Finn will always be my first love. I’ll write of him fondly in my autobiography in five years, and who knows? Maybe we’ll reconnect in the future and the movie based on my life will have a beautiful full circle moment.”

 

“I thought we were done having every moment revolve around you and Fezzick when we graduated, Vizzini,” [Santana](http://static.becomegorgeous.com/gallery/pictures/naya-rivera-fashion-style-becomegorgeous15.jpg) snapped from where she was sitting beside Blaine, taking a large gulp of coffee. [Brittany](http://www.heather-morris.org/gallery/albums/Shoots/Professional%20Shoots%20-%20Outtakes/002/a05.jpg) rubbed her back, yawning. The both of them had bags under their eyes, Santana’s hair was sticking up oddly, and Brittany’s tiara was askew.

 

“Santana,” Rachel said sweetly, “just because you decided to stay up all night partying instead of getting a good night’s sleep, it doesn’t mean you can take it out on me if you’re feeling under the weather this morning.”

 

“Whatever. Let’s just focus on the fact that last night was Brittany’s prom, not yours.”

 

“It was my prom, too,” [Tina](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f04e40ed5c16b613b4f3ddda6339d596/tumblr_msoj1dnAeY1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) piped up from next to Rachel. [Mike](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-oRhh10rR0us/TxYEFNZRrnI/AAAAAAAAMqg/ARf4CPvhBOk/s400/137151792_171429.jpg) smiled sleepily and kissed the back of her hand.

 

Santana snorted. “Barely. You two snuck out right after they announced prom queen. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

 

“You totally went to the nearest motel room and humped like rabbits and are going to have rabbit babies now,” Brittany said to Tina.

 

“Hey, I’ll have you know I rented out a very classy hotel room,” Mike said.

 

“And then we humped like rabbits.” Tina winked, laughing when Rachel smacked her arm in admonishment.

 

[Sam](http://cdn01.cdnwp.celebuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/14/Chord-Overstreet10-695x1024.jpg) and [Artie](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mes8h1fyAr1qilqg8.png), ties undone and hair dishevelled, groaned, and Santana started in on them, claiming they were just jealous because neither of them got any action on prom night, to which [Sugar](http://d2yyx5by6rv88c.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/a/l/alyce6743_7.jpg) loudly protested, insisting that Artie got “almost three-quarters of the way to second base”.  Rachel smiled to herself, ducking her head when she suddenly remembered a time over two years ago when she had let Finn touch the sides of her breasts for the first time.  In many ways she felt like an entirely different person from that girl, but there was still something so familiar about her. She was in New York rather than Lima, single rather than with Finn, and friends with Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez rather than just tolerated by the glee club.  But at the same time, she still had the passion and the drive to achieve her dreams, and though she had stumbled here and there, she still wanted to be true to herself.

 

She had thought that staying away from Lima was an important way to move on and grow up, but reconnecting with her roots like this made her realize that abandoning where she had come from in the pursuit of where she wanted to go wasn’t the right move after all. Who she had been before, her miserable high school years, her tumultuous first love, her mistakes and her triumphs, determined who she was now.  And that girl in leg warmers and animal sweaters would always be a part of who she was going to be.

 

She supposed she could accept her dads' faith in her as she took the steps towards true independent womanhood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (I can't remember your url, sorry) prompted: Someone brings a kitten home to the loft, and this episode was born. And yes, I had the idea of Britt adopting the kitten long before Shooting Star. Eerie.


End file.
